Just Another Week's End
by Akai-neechan
Summary: The weekend is the time to enjoy oneself and let the weariness wear off. But is it like that with everybody, really? Kyouya cetrered, KyouTama


_A/N: Ok, how did this come out? Dunno. I just needed to write something down. This was something really unserious at first, but I can't say I don't like how it turned out. So, as he title says, it's just another weekend x)_

**Just Another Week's End**

Another Friday had passed by, dragging the end of the school week with itself. That, of course, left everybody free and happy, going their own way to spent the next two days in a natural carefree matter that hardly really differed from their life at school.

Haruhi was going to visit some relative in the country with her father, but she had begged him to keep that from Tamaki. Of course, the girl had the right to some freedom so he had saved that information for himself. The exact address and phone number, together with short biographies of the people she was visiting were neatly written in his notebook and stored in case of emergency.

Hunny was heading for a trip, as well. A distant aunt of his was throwing a big birthday party, celebrating her 80 anniversary. There were unconfirmed rumors about her excluding from her will every relative who didn't come, so the smaller student's parents had insisted. Mori, of course, followed suit.

Kaoru and Hikaru were staying in town, though, so he had to take extra precautions to make sure they didn't bother him. All the work was piling up and the week's end was always the hardest for him. All the unfinished calculations and pushed aside projects, everything he had deserted once Tamaki called him ended up being left for the last moment. And, of course, everything seemed to be due Monday.

And as far as said blond's plans went…

Soft music suddenly arose from the distant part of the Third Music Room. Soft, hardly audible accords danced around merging, changing, adopting a quicker pace. The sounds drifted over the deserted tables and expensive couches, muted the outside noises flowing trough the open window and forced the pen in his hand to cease movement. Black eyes blinked and looked up from the neat writing.

Tamaki was probably going to spend the next two days at Kyouya's place or over the phone, if he didn't go as far as dragging him out of his house. At this rate he wouldn't finish anything he had planned. Unfortunately, he remembered the last time he let that happen and the way the next week's income had taken a turn for the worst.

Kyouya had everything under control before anyone could realize, but he had been pushing his friend aside for a while to do it. Tamaki had been far from pleased.

A soft sigh escaped him mouth as he shut the black notebook and closed his eyes. For a moment he left the music weave it's beautiful net around him, taking him into a realm of feelings, sensations and emotions that only the Principle's son could create so perfectly. A sense of accomplishment and pride settled into him at the beautiful music. He knew he had to be grateful for being granted the chance to hear it every so often. Such a beautiful symphony, never to be repeated again.

Because the sound of Tamaki's music was the sound of his feelings and the hyper and exuberant blond could never settle on the same emotions for two minutes straight.

That was why the notes changed so often, despite of how brilliantly one merged into another. The hasty rhythm had long since given place to the calm flow of a comforting and soothing song that he always used to play when the week was at it's end.

Yet it was just that slightly different from other times. There was a serious and hardly noticeable sad air about it this time, proving that he, indeed, knew that Haruhi was leaving and wouldn't be around them for the next couple of days.

A soft chuckle exited Kyouya's mouth as he finally opened his eyes again.

Tamaki may act as, and sometimes really prove to be a fool, but there was so much sincerity and honesty and innocence in the way he always did things that it was unbelievable. Like that small show of respect towards the girl in deciding to let her slip, just this one time. If the dark haired boy was to mention this she would never believe him. But there he was, wondering just when the blond had matured like that.

Maybe it was his mind speaking, or the slightly more vigorous melody that started playing that made him doubt if there wasn't something more to that sudden decision. He hadn't lately slipped any ides to his friend so if Tamaki was going to do something on his own account, he better be careful.

Of course, that small change could have been due to the trip they were all going to next weekend, but there was too much time for him to be overexcited about it from now.

But still… That was Tamaki, after all, so for the sake of everything else he had to do, Kyouya decided to risk it this time and not keep a close eye to his friend for the next two days, if possible.

Or maybe he could even make use of the twins to king at bay. Yes, that would probably do.

Setting the black notebook down, together with his pen, Kyouya stood up and slowly made his way across the room.

Of course, everybody else had let a long time ago. Mori had his Kendo Club to participate in, Hunny had needed a nap, Haruhi had clamed to have homework and the twins had declared they were preparing a surprise, before sneaking out after her. It was more than obvious how they were outright following her and they were most certainly at her place now, with the girl desperately trying to throw them out. She must have luggage to take care of, after all.

Beside himself, only one person was left.

As the melody dragged on, switching paces ever so often, it soon came to an unforced end. By that time the boy was standing just a few steps behind the grand piano, observing quietly – a most favorite hobby of his.

As the slender fingers finally rested on the keys without applying any pressure and the figure stirred a bit, Kyouya stepped forward again. Tamaki seemed to have just realized he had left his seat as he turned his head to look at him and smiled.

It was that smile that had confused the dark haired boy in the beginning. How could somebody as spontaneous and overdramatic as the Host Club's king smile so innocently and sincerely? It was almost like his face was glowing, his eyes adopting the most perfect glint, amethyst radiating warmth and happiness.

Just like every time he was presented with that smile, Kyouya found himself holding his breath for the shortest of moments. Then he answered back with a smile that was just slightly tired, but all the same sincere and real. When he finally closed the little distance between them, he bent down just slightly to place a soft kiss on those willing lips.

Kissing Tamaki had always been different. Chaste, soft and gentle, so far from anything he had ever imagined. At times like this he thought the blond was way too pure to have even the smallest ounce of lust within himself. For all of this time they had never once taken this to the next level, but in a strange way, he was more than happy with it as it was.

When the soft liplock was finally broken, he was once more rewarded with a smile, before Tamaki moved to the side of the bench, pulling on his sleeve invitingly.

"It's going to be a tough weekend," Kyouya said as he took the invitation and sat himself next to his friend.

"Why would that be?" the simple naivety of his friend in times like this made him so much more tolerable when he was in his overexcited state. All it took was to remember that this side existed as well, and to look forward to seeing it again.

"Didn't you hear Hikaru's declaration of a surprise?" Kyouya hung his shoulders tiredly and leaned against the blond's side. "I'm worried about what they might have planned."

"You've got a lot of work again, don't you?" An arm was wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Don't I always?" With a soft sigh he closed his eyes and rested his head against the other's shoulder.

"I could keep an eye on them if that would help with something," The sound of victory was almost as sweet as Tamaki's playing, and Kyouya knew that perfectly well.

He had to admit he didn't really mind spending time like this, and that such occasions were way too seldom, and way too far apart, but he had many responsibilities. So, of course, he would finish his work as fast as possible in hope to be able to spare the blond some time in the end.

"Yes, thank you. It would help a lot."


End file.
